The invention relates to golf cars and utility vehicles, and more particularly, to devices for mounting accessories to such vehicles.
Vehicles such as golf cars and utility vehicles often include accessories for use in applications that are beneficial to the intended users of the vehicle. For example, golf cars typically include accessories such as beverage coolers, golf ball/club head washers, sand bottles, etc. Generally, each such accessory is mounted at a different, specific location on the vehicle, such as on the body, the seat assembly, canopy struts, etc. Further, each accessory typically requires a specific bracket or other mounting component, which are attachable to the vehicle in a substantially different manner (i.e., different number and/or spacing of bolts, etc.).